The goal of the SCORE Program at Florida A&M University (FAMU) is to strengthen and expand state-of-the-art biomedical research at the institution. The main objective of the program will be to enhance the research infrastructure, attract and recruit highly qualified new minority investigators, stimulate research enthusiasm among existing faculty, and increase biomedical research productivity and scientific competitiveness at FAMU. FAMU is currently submitting five regular projects and five pilot projects for the remainder of the funding cycle 2007-2009. This is a revised proposal with six projects being submitted as revisions and four being submitted as supplements. The proposal includes five subprojects that address research in the area of microbiology, molecular biology, medicinal chemistry, pharmaceutics and pharmacology and 5 pilot projects that address research in the area of biology, psychology, chemistry and pharmaceutics. The SCORE program will continue its strong and successful strategy to broaden the program. In addition, the SCORE program will work very closely with FAMU's RISE program (currently being submitted) as well as other enrichment programs to maximize the success of the research activities. An effective evaluation plan has been proposed and approved by NIGMS to measure the stated goals and objective of the SCORE program. Formative and summative evaluation methods will be incorporated to review the achievements of the proposed research activities of the program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]